


Simple and Clean

by PhinalPhantasy



Category: dan and phil
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, DAN AND PHIL - Freeform, Dan Howell - Freeform, Fluff, KickThePj - Freeform, M/M, Phan - Freeform, Phan Fluff, Phan Smut, Phandom - Freeform, Phanficton, Phil Lester - Freeform, Smut, YouTube, YouTubers - Freeform, crabstickz - Freeform, romcance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-08-08 06:37:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7746982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhinalPhantasy/pseuds/PhinalPhantasy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan Howell is a thirteen year old high school freshman. Phil Lester, the most popular kid in school, is assigned to exclusively tutor him in French. When conflicting feelings form, will the older teen take a chance with Dan, or will he let the fear of being in a relationship with a younger boy drive him away? Phan centric, boyxboy, rated T for language and adult themes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Simple and Clean

**Chapter 1: Prince of the Playground**

"Come on, Cry Baby," Louise joked half heatedly, eagerly tugging Dan into the overpopulated school.

" _Shut up,_ " Dan retorted bitterly, internally cringing at his horrendous nickname.

Louise snorted and pulled the younger boy along, ignoring his spiteful response. Ever since the first day of freshman year (which was over a month ago), the blonde haired girl had deemed the thirteen year old boy the "Cry Baby," of the entire school. Why, you may ask? Well, when the first day of orientation started, Dan was only _twelve_ years old. He had skipped two grades prior to secondary school (first grade and fourth grade), so he's two years younger than most of his classmates.

"I don't even look that young," Dan defended.

"You're lucky you're tall," Louise added. "If you weren't 5'9, you'd stick out like a sore thumb!"

"Yeah, yeah," Dan mumbled. "I know."

"Oh, speaking of tall!" Louise squeaked, pointing off in the opposite direction. "It's Phil Lester!"

Dan whipped his head around and saw said boy casually walking up the steps of The Forrest School. He was surrounded by people that Dan couldn't care less about. Phil Lester and his friends consisted of the "popular kids." They basically ruled the school and treated anyone who wasn't in their little circle like dirt.

"He's _so_ popular and cool," Louise added when she realized Dan wasn't going to say anything in return.

"I guess he is," Dan agreed.

"Lighten up, Cry Baby. What's wrong? Does someone have something against the Prince of the Playground?"

Dan choked on his own spit and snorted. "As if I have anything against him. I don't even know him!"

Phil's gorgeous blue eyes connected with Dan's, making the younger boy blush. The dark haired boy sent Dan a cheeky wink, which was followed by a little smirk creeping onto his lips. Dan groaned and looked away. He was angry for thinking he even had a chance with someone like Phil Lester. Then he was angry at himself for feeling that way in the first place.

"Whatever," he said, obviously trying to act uninterested.

The two rushed into the school and immediately headed for their lockers, which were conveniently placed side by side.

"Do you wanna go to the cafeteria before class?" Louise asked, pulling out her English textbook in the process.

"No, I can't," Dan answered. "Headmaster Montgomery wanted to see me before classes start."

The blonde haired girl's eyes instantly went wide. "W-Why would he want to see you?" she questioned, her voice trembling with fear.

Dan's French book, which he had previously picked up from within his locker, slowly fell from his grasp and onto the floor. Dan gave Louise a serious look, his smile fading. His chocolate colored eyes scanned the corridors, making sure no one was eavesdropping on their conversation.

"I'm sure it has nothing to do with _that,_ " Dan reassured her. "And even if it does, I'll either deny everything or take full responsibility. Don't stress yourself out over it, okay?"

"Okay," Louise repeated softly, unable to look the younger boy in the eye. She looked like she was about to start crying. Dan felt guilty for dragging her into _his_ mess, the mess _he_ had created to keep both of them safe.

"Good," Dan said, retrieving his French book from the ground and slamming his locker door shut. "I'm going to go talk to Headmaster Montgomery, wish me luck."

"Good luck," she whispered inaudibly. The gray eyed girl stayed frozen in place, watching her best (and only) friend walk away into possible hell, and it was all her fault.

_~Page Break~_

Dan hurriedly shuffled down the busy corridors, just wanting his meeting with the Headmaster to be done and over with.

 _Whatever happens happens,_ Dan told himself, trying to comfort his own worried mind. _If push comes to shove, deny everything and walk away. If they have any tangible evidence against you, take full responsibility and don't bring Louise down with you. Just be a man and face the consequences!_

The thirteen year old sighed deeply and pushed the Headmaster's door open, fully prepared to accept whatever fate was about to be thrown at him.

"Daniel," Headmaster Montgomery greeted. "Come in, come in! We have something very important to discuss."

Dan gulped and quietly closed the door. He sat down in the wastefully spacious office, his stomach doubling over and his heart racing a thousand miles a minute.

"Do you have any idea why you're hear?" Mr. Montgomery asked.

"No," Dan replied with a blank and innocent expression plastered across his secretly guilty face.

Mr. Montgomery eyed the French textbook and let out a loud laugh.

"Oh Daniel, you won't be needing that anymore!" he stated as he practically ripped the textbook out of the brown haired boy's trembling hands.

Dan felt his heart drop. Headmaster Montgomery _knew._ He must have! Why else would he take away Dan's textbook and tell him he wouldn't need it anymore?

"Why is that?" Dan inquired, choosing to portray a calm and composed persona.

 _You're innocent until proven guilty,_ he solemnly reminded himself.

Mr. Montgomery beamed brightly and reached across his mahogany desk, patting Dan on the back.

"As you already know, you are one of the school's smartest and most promising students. You're French teacher, Madame Petit, informed the teaching staff about how you're sailing through her class with little effort and flying colors. After a short discussion, the school board and I have decided to bump you up from the first year French class to the advanced third year French class."

The chocolate eyed boy smiled brighter than the sun and breathed a huge sigh of relief. He wasn't smiling because the school board had decided to place him in a more advanced class. No, he was smiling because they didn't suspect a _thing._ He was smiling because he hadn't been caught and he wouldn't need to lie in order to protect Louise.

"That's incredible!" Dan smiled, his voice filled with genuine delight and joy.

"It truly is," Mr. Montgomery confirmed. "We've extremely proud to have you as a shining representative student of The Forrest School."

Dan blushed and shyly tucked a strand of lose hair behind his ear. "Thank you, sir."

"Now," he began. "Instead of going to homeroom today, I've decided to have you work on getting acquainted with the new textbook and French material you'll be learning."

The young boy nodded his head. "Will I be doing this on my own?"

"Of course not," Mr. Montgomery clarified. "You may excel in school and be a promising scholar, but third year AP French is quite a complicated course. I've decided to have Madame Petit's most qualified student assist you in your effort to catch up with the rest of the class."

"Sounds good to me," Dan said.

"Splendid," Mr. Montgomery smiled. He picked up his office's phone and dialed the woman at the front desk. "Yes, Kara? Could you send Madame Petit's recommended student up to my office? Thank you dear."

Dan patiently stared at the door, waiting to meet his future mentor. He rapidly tapped his foot against the wooden floor, his crippling anxiety taking over. Dan hated talking to people. Now he was being _forced_ to talk to someone. It was going to be absolute hell.

The door swung open and a familiar pale boy with sparkling blue eyes entered the office. Dan felt his breath hitch in his throat.

_Great, not this guy. Please lord, anyone but him!_

"Ah, Philip! Thank you for agreeing to tutor young Daniel."

Phil gave the Headmaster his signature smile and took the unoccupied seat next to Dan. "It's no problem, really. I'm ahead in all of my classes anyway, so missing a few weeks of homeroom won't hurt my average."

Headmaster Montgomery was practically glowing by this point. Dan knew it was only because his and Phil's test scores made the already exclusive school more prestigious. They were nothing more than a bragging piece, two success stories to show off at school board and council meetings. Dan didn't care. Being the best came with its advantages, after all.

"Delightful. You boys can study in the auditorium during homeroom, it should be empty during this period."

"Sure thing," Phil replied with the same tone that made all of the teachers instantaneously fall in love with him.

"Alright, get a move on boys."

At that moment, the warning bell rang, and Phil gave Dan a sideways smile and raked his body with his eyes.

"Are you coming?" he asked.

Dan blinked and quickly rose from his position in the chair.

"Yeah," he replied lamely.

_At least I didn't stutter._

Phil grinned and lead the way to the auditorium in utter silence. As they walked, Dan reflected on all the reasons he hated the school's residential popular kids, including Phil. Him and his whole group were rude to students they deemed "lower," than them, they _never_ stayed quiet during lunch period, and they made it their own personal mission to terrify the rest of the school.

_If Phil's such an awful person, than why the fuck am I thinking about him this much?_

In all honesty, Dan was surprised Phil was taking AP French. Who knew he was so smart?

The blue eyed boy turned the corner, Dan following closely behind, still thinking about everything Phil Lester had ever done wrong.

"We're here," Phil said, opening a door which led to the back of the auditorium.

"Why are we studying back here?" Dan asked, eyeing props from past plays and the costumes for the school's upcoming production of _Grease._

"It's more relaxing back here," Phil stated simply. "And there's a couch and a table, too, so we have a decent place to properly work. Let's get started."

Phil pulled out his AP French book and patted the empty seat next to him. Dan flopped down next to Phil, still slightly annoyed with the entire situation. He did _not_ look forward to spending countless mornings with Phil Lester in an empty auditorium. Or did he?

"Do you want to start on communication or cultural awareness first?" Phil questioned, his ginger colored eyebrows perfectly raised.

"Communications," Dan answered instantly. "I've spent every summer since I was born in France, so I'm already fully aware of French culture."

A small smile played on Phil's pretty pink lips. "Is that so? Well then, I should have no trouble being your instructor."

Dan's cheeks burned red as Phil flipped through the textbook.

_Wait. Why the hell am I blushing right now? I hate this guy!_

"Let's start with moderately complex grammar and move our way up from there. Now, watch my lips and study how I pronounce this sentence. _Tous les jours j'erre dans les mêmes rues sans âme. Chaque jou, je rencontre les mêmes visages malheureux qui se sont réduits à presque rien, les mêmes maisons croulantes qui ont été ignorés comme je l'ai été ignoré par la communauté environnante, mais surtout, je vois le même monde terne qui avait perdu ses années de signification depuis_."

Dan raised his left eyebrow and gave Phil a questioning look.

"You just said, _Everyday I roam the same soulless streets. Everyday I encounter the same unhappy faces who have reduced themselves to almost nothing, the same crumbling houses which have been ignored like I have been ignored by the surrounding community, but most of all, I see the same dull world which had lost its meaning years ago._ "

Phil blinked, slightly shocked that Dan picked up on his grammar so easily.

"Well done," Phil praised the younger boy.

Dan and Phil continued their study session for the rest of homeroom period. It mostly consisted of Phil teaching Dan things he already knew, but the brown haired boy decided to go along with it. He didn't want to start any unnecessary drama with the most popular kid in the whole school.

Towards the end of the period, Dan's phone vibrated in his pocket.

"Go ahead, answer it," Phil said. "I can tell you're comprehending all of this anyway. Next time, I'll try to teach you something you don't know."

"Thank you," Dan said, actually grateful towards the older boy.

The thirteen year old pulled his iPhone out of his back pocket and saw he had one new text message from Louise.

_Louise: Dan, what happened in the Headmaster's office? Are you okay? Why aren't you in homeroom!?_

_Dan: Everything's fine. Headmaster doesn't suspect a thing. He just bumped me up from French 1 to AP French. I'm currently being tutored by the Prince of the Playground._

_Louise:_ _OMG YOU ARE NOT!_

Dan smirked as he typed another text message.

 _Dan:_ _I am. It's nothing I haven't learned already, but at least he's not acting like a complete asshole._

 _Louise:_ _Have fun (; Remember to give me all the dets during lunch!_

 _Dan:_ _Sure thing, but I gotta go. TTYL_

"Who was that?" Phil asked after Dan had slipped his phone back into his pocket.

"My friend Louise. She was worried about why I wasn't in first period."

"Louise, that's the blonde girl you always hang out with, right?" Phil questioned.

"Yeah, that's her."

Phil laughed and awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck. His actions made Dan feel uneasy.

"What's so funny?" he muttered, crossing his skinny arms across his chest.

"Nothing, I just always assumed she was your girlfriend. I should have known better, though. Why would a guy like you date a freshman?"

"I am a freshman," Dan deadpanned.

Phil's big blue eyes practically bugged out of his head. Dan leaned backwards and literally felt himself cringe.

"You're a _freshman_? I always assumed you were a junior!"

"You should stop assuming things," the chocolate eyed boy sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose in annoyance.

"So you're fifteen?" Phil inquired.

"No," Dan replied, suddenly feeling shy and self-conscious. "I just turned thirteen three months ago."

If Phil had been drinking water, he would have spit it all out.

"You're so young!" the blue eyed boy cried.

Dan rolled his eyes out of pure frustration.

_Like I haven't heard that one a million times before._

"Yeah, so I've heard."

Phil opened his mouth to speak, but he was cut off by the sound of the bell indicating that homeroom period was over.

"I should go," Dan stated. "My next class is all the way across campus."

And with that, the thirteen year old collected his things and left the auditorium, slightly mortified by his encounter with the older boy. Phil remained on the couch for a few more moments, completely motionless.

_~Page Break~_

"Hey, Lester!" Phil's best friend, Chris, called from down the hallway. "There you are, mate. Where have you been all morning?"

Phil walked over towards Chris and pulled the teenager aside.

"Mate, are you okay?" Chris asked when he noticed the worried expression painted across the pale boy's face.

"I was with Dan all this morning," Phil answered, ignoring his friend's prior question.

The brown haired boy smirked and crossed his arms. "Doing what, exactly?"

"Oh, shut up," Phil said, playful shoving Chris. "It wasn't like that. I was teaching him French."

"French kissing?" Chris inquired, wiggling his eyebrows in a ridiculous manner.

"No!" Phil yelled, a deep red blush rapidly spreading across his cheeks. "Actual French, as in the language! It's a long story."

"Okay, okay. So you spent the entire morning 'teaching,' Dan French. I still don't understand what the problem is."

"The _problem_ is that he's only thirteen!" Phil whisper shouted.

Chris' jaw fell open out of shock. He searched his mind for words, occasionally stuttering, but he wasn't able to form a complete sentence.

"I know," Phil said, practically reading the other teen's mind. "I can't believe it either."

"With his height and maturity, I could have sworn he was a junior! He has to be, he's in my math class for God's sake!"

"I know!" Phil concurred. "He's in my AP French class!"

"Dude, this is too crazy. Don't you have a huge crush on Dan?"

The dark haired boy gasped and looked around the hallway, praying to every god who bothered to listen that no one had heard Chris.

"Geez, Chris, why don't you say it a little bit louder! I think a few people in the back didn't hear you!"

"Sorry," he apologized sheepishly. "What are you gonna do now?"

"I don't know," Phil sighed. "I have to tutor him for a few weeks in French, so I'm going to be seeing a lot more of him from now on."

"Too bad you still _won't_ be seeing enough," Chris whispered.

Phil bit his bottom lip, the image of a topless Dan coursing through his mind. He mentally scolded himself for thinking of such an inappropriate thing.

"Seriously, _shut up._ "

"Moving on, what are you going to do now? What's your plan?"

"My plan?" Phil repeated, nervously playing with his fringe. "I guess I'll have to keep my feelings to myself. I don't want to get involved with a _kid._ "

"Good idea," Chris approved. "You're eighteen and about to apply for college. You don't want him getting in the way."

Phil frowned and awkwardly kicked his feet around.

_If only he had been born five years earlier._

**Author's Note:**

> End of the first chapter!
> 
> For clarification, this phanfic takes place in London (Dan's old high school), but I'm using the American schooling system because I'm American and I know absolutely nothing about how the British schooling system works x'D
> 
> I'm a new author on here, so if you guys could review this story, favorite, follow me, etc that would be amazing! Seriously, reviews and support mean the world to me and help me write faster. Also, if you want anything specific to happen in this story, or if you have any recommendations, I'd be happy to hear them!
> 
> Anyways, I plan to update soon (I'm surprisingly really into this phanfic myself) but until then, thank you loads for reading my first all romance oriented phanfic (:
> 
> ~Naya


End file.
